You are My Sunshine
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto everyone hates him and he should go die and Naruto believes him. SasuNaru! Redone!


**This is redone. Sakura is a bitch in the beginning, but not for long so fear not! It always seemed like Sasuke and Sakura ganged up on lil' Naruto.**

Sasuke would never admit it, but he knew he had a heart and it was for the little ball of sunshine.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He couldn't help but love him it was hard not to, Naruto was sweet and funny and had a smile that could make any heart melt. Naruto was his Dobe always and forever. Sasuke knew he was a jerk, but what he did that day was an all time low even for the Uchiha. Training started as it always did, Kakashi was late and team 7 had to wait. Sakura kept giving Sasuke googly eyes and Sasuke was ignoring her

Naruto came running to the bridge and waved happily at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Sasuke-teme!" Sakura groaned in annoyance and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto! Do you have to be so loud!?" She asked sharply. Said blonde laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura snorted in annoyance and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest sneering.

"You're always sorry Naruto. But you just go and do it again." Sasuke smirked and Naruto flushed.

"She's right you know. Can't you ever just shut up?"

"Stay out of this teme! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, she aimed a punch at Naruto who dived to the side. He glared at Sakura hurt and angry.

"Why do you always stand up for that bastard?"

"Because I love him!" Sakura replied angrily. "And I don't love you! You're annoying! I don't know why you're so desperate. You make me sick!"

Naruto stared at Sakura in shock.

"I'm desperate!? You're the one practically throwing your self at him! Naruto snapped back.. Sakura's face turned red with anger.

"...Him" She snarled shoving Naruto. Sasuke regarded then with a bored expression.

"Sakura don't bother with him. He's too stupid to argue with." Sakura smirked at Naruto and stared at Sasuke lovingly. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Why don't you keep your god damn mouth shut!?" Sasuke smirked.

"I don't get you dobe. Why do you bother being a ninja? You're an embarrassment to Konaha." Naruto paled and Sakura forced out a giggle, even though she knew they were going to far.

"Yeah! Everyone would be happy once you died. No one cares about a demon." Naruto's eyes clouded over and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to remain calm.

"……Fine if that's how you really feel, I'll leave." Naruto turned and walked off the bridge and out oF sight. Sakura turned to Sasuke stricken.

"Sasuke-kun….." Sasuke turned and left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was late Naruto sat on his bed, he was heart broken and confused. How could Sasuke and Sakura say that? He knew they were jerks at times but now they seemed almost inhuman.

Tears welled up in Naruto's bright blue eyes. Maybe they were right, maybe he should die. If he was dead the Kyuubi could never hurt anyone ever again. Naruto walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he stared at it the knife smiled at him through the darkness, Naruto smiled back and laid the blade against his wrist. He scraped the blade into his skin and blood appeared.

Naruto walked to the bathroom and locked himself in. Now he would finally rest.

Meanwhile Sasuke lay on his bed deep in thought, he never meant a word he said to Naruto.

Naruto was his teammate and friend. He turned over deciding that he'd try to apologize to Naruto tomorrow. He fell asleep with a small hopeful smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke woke up early and was on his way to Naruto's, he was hopeful Naruto would forgive him.

Once he was at Naruto's house he knocked. No one answered.

"_H'n the Dobe's probably asleep."_ Sasuke said to himself. He opened the door and walked in. It wasn't as messy as Sasuke thought it would be.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called. No answer.

He glanced around, there was no sign of him anywhere. He walked to the bathroom and knocked. Still no answer. Sasuke carefully opened the bathroom door and glanced in. Horror filled his ebony eyes and his heart clenched painfully. Naruto lay curled in the middle of the bathroom surrounded in blood. Sasuke fell to his knees.

"No, no no no , Noooooooooooo!" This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried crawling to his friend's side.

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke cried feeling tears fill his eyes. He put his fingers against Naruto's neck. He felt a faint pulse. There still was hope!. Sasuke gently scooped Naruto's body into his arms, shocked at how light he was.

"Come on Naruto, you're going to be okay." Sasuke whispered carrying the limp body out the door and towards the hospital. He passed Gai's team and team 8 and 10. He ignored there surprised gasps as he raced through the street. He ran into the hospital nearly plowing down Shizune as he ran.

Tsunade stepped from her office, when she saw Sasuke and Naruto she paled and took Naruto from his arms and carried him into the hospital room. Once she was gone Sasuke sunk to his knees, praying Tsunade could help him**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto woke up his head spinning, he glanced around.

He was in a hospital. There were needles stuck in his arms. He realized someone had found him.

Someone had found him without his mask. The door opened and Tsunade stepped in she smiled at him.

"It's good to see you up brat." She said "Everyone was worried for you." Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"_Why were they worried?"_ Naruto thought sadly. _"I'm a demon they shouldn't' worry about demons."_

The door opened again. Sasuke stood there looking pale, he stared at Naruto.

"So how…are you…. alright?" Sasuke attempted to say more but couldn't. Tsunade stared at the two.

"I'll let you guys talk." She left closing the door behind her. Sasuke turned to Naruto ebony eyes filled with pain.

"There was blood everywhere." Sasuke murmured. Unspoken tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he remembered Naruto lying barely breathing on the cold ground. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"….. You found me. Didn't you?" Naruto's voice was soft and somber, eyes empty. Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked away sharply. His mind racing. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him." Sasuke held him gently tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sasuke murmured "I hurt you so bad and didn't even care." Sasuke was vulnerable right now, crying and shaking. Naruto felt his heart break and he held Sasuke back gently rubbing the older boy's back.

"Sasuke it's not you fault, it's mine. You're right about me I don't deserve to live." Sasuke stared at Naruto in horror. Was this the same boy who played pranks and smiled all the time? Where was his sunshine!? Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tighter

"Naruto you don't deserve to die." Sasuke replied staring into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. They were suddenly filled with tears.

"T-then why does it hurt so much?" Naruto said putting a bandaged hand over his heart. Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto and kissed his forehead. "Because it's broken." Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door and turned to Naruto before leaving.

"And I plan on fixing it." He spoke softly before leaving.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Night fell across the sky, Naruto lay asleep in the hospital room. The door silently opened and Sasuke entered. He stared at Naruto and set a note on the dresser beside the bed. Then as silently as he came, he left. The next morning Naruto woke up. He was surprised to see a note on the dresser, he picked it up and began to read it.

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear as I lay dreaming  
I dreamt that you were by my side  
Came disillusion when I awoke dear  
You were gone and then I cried_

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once dear there'd be no other  
That no one else could come between  
But now you've left me to love another  
You have broken all my dreams_

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

_**Naruto, when you get out of the hospital meet me at the bridge, where our team groups, come alone.**_

_**Love, Sasuke.**_

Naruto blushed as he read the note. He carefully folded it up and put it under his pillow. He closed his eyes and rested.

Sakura walked down the street thoughts filling her head. Naruto had been so sweet to her, she decided she would try to be a better. She walked past Sasuke and looked away ashamed at what they had done. Sasuke glanced at her, and grabbed her arm.

"Listen Sakura. I spoke to Naruto earlier, and I want to make it up to him." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Just write him a letter and ask him to talk to you." Sakura said happy that Sasuke was not acting cold about what he did. Sasuke nodded and thanked Sakura. Soon he would make it up to his dobe. And soon his dobe would realize that Sasuke really loved him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto left the hospital early the next morning, Tsunade told him to take it easy. He gingerly made his way down the road ignoring the glares villagers shot at him. Sakura suddenly appeared and threw her arms around him.

"Baka! I was so worried about you." Sakura said when she finally let him go. Naruto grinned and looked at his feet. When he looked back up he took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sakura-chan." He replied, Sakura smiled and glanced down at their hands. She suddenly noticed how small Naruto's hand was and how soft they were. They release their hands.

"Sasuke-kun's waiting for you at the bridge. I'll let you two talk." Sakura murmured smiling softly. Naruto thanked her and walked to the bridge. He smiled when he saw Sasuke leaning against the post.

"Hey dobe. Glad to see you." Sasuke said giving Naruto a semi smile. Naruto grinned.

"Hi, teme." Naruto replied, Sasuke looked down the finally got to the point.

"Listen I never meant to say those things to you, or Sakura." He sighed trying to block out the hurt expression on Naruto's face and the shocked on Sakura's. He glanced at Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't be I know you were annoyed." He replied. Sasuke sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde. It was very un Sasukeish of him but he was trying at least. He sighed and suddenly kissed Naruto on the lips Naruto gasped and blushed. Sasuke pulled back.

"Sorry." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto's face went pink and he laughed.

"Don't be… I kinda liked it." He replied. Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise. Suddenly a rock went whizzing through the air and hit Naruto in the side of the head. The boys turned to see a group of older teenager villagers glaring as Naruto.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke asked angrily. The teenagers glared at Naruto as they answered Sasuke.

"Stay out of this Uchiha. This is between us and the demon." Sasuke glanced at Naruto in confusion.

"What do you mean demon?" He asked. The teenagers laughed.

"What the little demon didn't tell you? He has the Kyuubi sealed inside him." They replied nasty smirks on their face. Sasuke turned to Naruto in surprise, wanting to know if it was true. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy as he stood up and backed away from Sasuke. Tears began to stream down his bruised cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." He managed before rushing off the bridge, his heart broken in pieces. Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. He stood up wanting to comfort Naruto. The teenagers snickered.

"Let the demon go." One shouted. Sasuke turned to the teens rage in his face.

"Get the fuck out of here." His voice was low and deadly, it worked and the teenagers ran off terrified. Sasuke turned to where Naruto had run off to and broke into a run after the blonde. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke walked through the crowded streets looking for Naruto. Sadly there was no sigh of him. He swore under his breath and glanced around. Normally the dobe stood out in his bright orange clothes. He sighed and walked towards Naruto's apartment. Fear suddenly jolted through his body. What if Naruto was trying to kill himself again!? He swore out loud and raced to Naruto's door and pounded on the door.

"Naruto! Open up!" No reply came. Sasuke pounded harder his heart racing.

"Open the door or I'll break it down!" Sasuke threatened. Still no answer. Sasuke backed up and slammed into the door. Once, twice three time and finally it gave way and opened. Sasuke suddenly felt stupid. The door had never been locked. He glanced around. Naruto was no where in sight. The bathroom door was closed he put his ear to the door and listened. He could hear weeping on the other side.

"Naruto open the door….please." Sasuke said desperately. Naruto whimpered and glanced up from where he sat on the bathroom floor. "No! Go away! Please just leave me alone." Naruto sobbed, slitting his wrist.

"No Naruto please let's talk! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked pressing himself against the door. Naruto wept and glared at the door. "You found out about the kyuubi! That I'm the demon holder!" Sasuke groaned and tried to open the door.

"Listen Naruto I don't care if you have the Kyuubi. You are not the kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki number on hyperactive knuckle head ninja and my best friend please…. Naruto please open the door….please." Sasuke begged . It was silent. Sasuke wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly the door opened. Naruto stood at the door trembling and crying.

"Y-you don't hate me?" He asked eyes filled with pain. Sasuke stood from his kneeling place and wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe body. "Never." Sasuke replied softly. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke shoulder and cried. They stood like that for who knows how long, but it was all they needed. Sasuke glanced into Naruto's eyes. His eyes traveled to the slit wrists. He brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. "Please never do this to yourself again." Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes and he nodded.

"I won't, I promise." Sasuke lead Naruto to the kitchen and put Naruto's bloody wrists under the sink faucet and turned the water on washing the blood away. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke." He murmured softly. He then reached up and took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed the avenger passionately, Sasuke grasped Naruto's waist and deepened the kiss, both tongues fought for dominance. It was a fight neither would win. "Sas-Sasuke I love you." Naruto mumbled. He was surprised when Sasuke suddenly pulled back, a look of shock covering his usually emotionless face. "You what?" He asked tightening his grip on Naruto's waist.

"I love you." Naruto repeated staring up at Sasuke in confusion. Sasuke backed up eyes averted to the side.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go." Sasuke replied turning towards the door.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock "Wait what? Why?" Naruto asked grasping Sasuke's shirt.

"Just because." Sasuke replied.

"That's not an answer Sasuke." Sasuke stopped walking and told Naruto to let him go, still facing the door. "No! Not until you tell me what's bugging you."

"Naruto let me go now." Sasuke said softly. Naruto's grasp tightened and he shook his head, he was shocked when a hand suddenly shot out and punched him in the face. Naruto gasped and clutched his bleeding mouth.

"Sasuke…. What did you do that for." Sasuke whirled around and grasped Naruto's shoulders, shaking him violently.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DEMON!" Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground and walked out the door. Naruto lay still tears filled his eyes, and he finally broke down all alone in his little home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke raced through the town, there were tears in his eyes, but he was too proud to let them fall. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Naruto. If he did it would come back to bite him in the ass. Like his parents and his family. He remembered his brother telling him to run and cling to life. What if Itachi found out about how much he loved Naruto? Itachi would surly hurt him. Sasuke wasn't willing to lose Naruto, he would protect him.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stood on shaky legs. He had an irking to go slit his wrists, but he promised Sasuke… wait….. Sasuke was a lying asshole! And Naruto was not going to hurt himself over someone like him. No. Not again. He stormed from his apartment. He ignored the glares thrown at him. He went to the bar. A large man in a pink rainbow shirt stood there. He reeked of booze.

"What do you want?!"

"Beer and lots of it." Naruto replied, the man eyed Naruto warily aren't you a little young to drink?"

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing a rainbow shirt?" Naruto shot back the man shrugged and handed Naruto a pack. Naruto paid the strangely dressed man and walked back home. No he was not going to hurt himself over the bastard he was going to get drunk.

Sasuke sat in his room thinking and feeling very shitty. He knew Itachi would hurt Naruto, he was doing this to protect his dobe. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He would explain everything to Naruto later….wait….what if Naruto was…. OH SHIT NOT AGAIN! Sasuke shot out of his bed and raced through the hall and out the house. He raced through the village mentally screaming at himself.

'_How could you be so stupid? Naruto's already depressed as it is and you go on and hurt him!'_

He ran to Naruto's apartment and threw the door open and raced inside. His eyes widened Naruto sat on his bed drinking heavily. He glanced at Sasuke and giggled.

"Peek-a-boo Sasuke." Naruto said in a cute little voice and fell over laughing. Sasuke groaned. Oh great he's wasted. He walked over to the drunk blonde carefully, his arms outstretched as he spoke in a voice used on a young child.

"Come on Naruto put the beer down." Naruto stood up on the bed a pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke.

"You the lady who tryin' hic- to steal my ramen! Well hic- lady you can't have it! It's my ramen!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke hit his forehead and stared at Naruto in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about dobe." He asked eyeing the blonde, Naruto giggled "You head looks like a duck butt." He giggled madly and passed out on the bed.

Sasuke sighed and cleaned the beer cans off the bed and put Naruto under the covers.

"You really are a dobe." Sasuke murmured. He crawled into the bed beside Naruto and stroked the blonde hair lovingly.

"But you're my dobe and I love you." Sasuke whispered, and fell asleep beside his blonde sunshine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke raced through the town, there were tears in his eyes, but he was too proud to let them fall. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Naruto. If he did it would come back to bite him in the ass. Like his parents and his family. He remembered his brother telling him to run and cling to life. What if Itachi found out about how much he loved Naruto? Itachi would surly hurt him. Sasuke wasn't willing to lose Naruto, he would protect him.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stood on shaky legs. He had an irking to go slit his wrists, but he promised Sasuke… wait….. Sasuke was a lying asshole! And Naruto was not going to hurt himself over someone like him. No. Not again. He stormed from his apartment. He ignored the glares thrown at him. He went to the bar. A large man in a pink rainbow shirt stood there. He reeked of booze.

"What do you want?!"

"Beer and lots of it." Naruto replied, the man eyed Naruto warily aren't you a little young to drink?"

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing a rainbow shirt?" Naruto shot back the man shrugged and handed Naruto a pack. Naruto paid the strangely dressed man and walked back home. No he was not going to hurt himself over the bastard he was going to get drunk.

Sasuke sat in his room thinking and feeling very shitty. He knew Itachi would hurt Naruto, he was doing this to protect his dobe. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He would explain everything to Naruto later….wait….what if Naruto was…. OH SHIT NOT AGAIN! Sasuke shot out of his bed and raced through the hall and out the house. He raced through the village mentally screaming at himself.

'_How could you be so stupid? Naruto's already depressed as it is and you go on and hurt him!'_

He ran to Naruto's apartment and threw the door open and raced inside. His eyes widened Naruto sat on his bed drinking heavily. He glanced at Sasuke and giggled.

"Peek-a-boo Sasuke." Naruto said in a cute little voice and fell over laughing. Sasuke groaned. Oh great he's wasted. He walked over to the drunk blonde carefully, his arms outstretched as he spoke in a voice used on a young child.

"Come on Naruto put the beer down." Naruto stood up on the bed a pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke.

"You the lady who tryin' hic- to steal my ramen! Well hic- lady you can't have it! It's my ramen!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke hit his forehead and stared at Naruto in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about dobe." He asked eyeing the blonde, Naruto giggled. "You head looks like a duck butt." He giggled madly and passed out on the bed.

Sasuke sighed and cleaned the beer cans off the bed and put Naruto under the covers.

"You really are a dobe." Sasuke murmured. He crawled into the bed beside Naruto and stroked the blonde hair lovingly.

"But you're my dobe and I love you." Sasuke whispered, and fell asleep beside his blonde sunshine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto woke up. He felt an arm around him. The arm held him possessively and desperately as if afraid to let go. Naruto glanced at the arm and at the arms owner. Sasuke. Naruto smiled, but then remembered he was still pissed at the Uchiha. He punched the avenger in the face, earning a startled and pain filled gasp from the raven. Sasuke's eyes shot open and his black eyes met Naruto's blue.

"What the fuck was that for Dobe!?" Sasuke snapped pushing himself off the bed angrily. Naruto got off the bed and slowly walked toward Sasuke smiling as though the two were discussing something humorous, instead of Sasuke's bruised nose. Naruto stopped when he was right in front of the older boy; His hand shot out and slapped the confused Uchiha across the face. Sasuke angrily grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head. His eyes bore down into Naruto's anger spilling from his body. Naruto only sneered.

"Why do you think Teme?" He growled out "All I am to you is a stupid demon." Sasuke looked confused at first, but then a sudden realization dawned on him and with it guilt. He looked down and sighed.

"Listen Naruto when I said that, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah whatever Sasuke, I can see what I really mean to you." Naruto snapped, cutting the older boy off. He turned away, his eyes stung with unwanted tears. He turned back to the Uchiha confusion written on his face. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I thought you were going to try to kill yourself again." Sasuke murmured sadly, Naruto stared at Sasuke, and then he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I kill myself over you?" He hissed. "You are the reason I feel like this! Why the hell should I let myself down over you of all people! I told you I loved you and you threw it back in my face! I left myself vulnerable to you!" Naruto was sobbing now as he hit Sasuke in the face and the chest. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke made a grab for Naruto's hands, but Naruto slapped them away.

"Just leave." He whispered glaring at the older boy. Sasuke reached out for the blonde, but Naruto ducked away and ran out the door.

Sasuke stood there stunned. He slowly followed the way Naruto went and closed the door behind him. He stared up at the setting sun, and closed his eyes thinking about Naruto. He felt like an idiot. He quickly walked down the steps and headed toward town. He saw Sakura wave to him and ran up to him.

"So what happened? Are you and Naruto friends again?" Sasuke shook his head and watched Sakura frown.

"Well as long as we don't hurt him again." She said, remembering seeing Naruto in the hospital barely alive. Sasuke regarded her for a moment then walked past her and headed for the bridge. He leaned against the edge and stared at the water. The water as well as the sky matched Naruto's eyes. He knew he had hurt the blonde and he felt an awful guilty feeling creeping in his soul. He pushed away from the edge and walked down the river side. His ears picked up a sound and his head shot in the direction. Naruto was sitting at the edge of the water his face buried in his arms which sat atop his legs. He was oblivious to the raven and was crying softly. Sasuke felt his heart get heavy and he carefully and silently walked toward Naruto's crying form. He put an arm around the blonde. Naruto looked up in shock, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want." He asked tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto against him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. The reason I said that is because I was afraid to lose you." Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Lose me?"

"Yes. I was afraid that you would get killed by Itachi, h-he killed my family, and how did I know he wouldn't hurt you?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke gently. He leaned in to further comfort him but pulled back.

'I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I just can't let myself be vulnerable to you again." Naruto murmured tearfully. He stumbled to his feet and fled the riverside. Leaving a very distressed Sasuke behind.

_From the safety of darkness and shadowed figure watched. The shadow smiled. This was going perfect. He watched the blonde run off and without looking at the Uchiha followed Naruto into the darkness._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the shadow. It looked familiar. He silently made his way toward Naruto's apartment. He made his way, to the blonde's door. He quietly opened the door and peered in. Someone was holding the small blonde against the wall, hissing something into his ear. Naruto's face was twisted in pain and fear.

Orochimaru.

Sasuke ran toward the Sannin eyes blazing. Orochimaru side stepped and smirked at the Uchiha.

"So this is the boy, who's keeping you here?" Sasuke took Naruto arms and pulled the blonde into his arms. He backed up slightly. Naruto glared at Orochimaru. His hold on Sasuke's arms tightening.

"I'll die before I join you." Sasuke snarled. Orochimaru smiled and looked the raven up and down.

"I must say, you're not as beautiful as your brother, but you've got his no joining Orochimaru policy." Sasuke saw red at the mention of Itachi. But Orochimaru pulled him forward.

"I would not kill you Sasuke-kun. As I've told my darling Itachi-chan, I'll take away someone you love, and blondie over there seems perfect." Orochimaru whispered lowly. Sasuke paled and gulped.

"I'll give you one week to decide, if you do not join me, I'll kill him….nice and slowly." Orochimaru hissed.

"So I'll ask you in advance…will you join me?" Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Good. He whispered. I'll see you in a week." Sasuke nodded. Eyes glazed. Orochimaru disappeared into the night and Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"What did he say?" Sasuke shrugged. He gently took Naruto's face and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon okay?"

"Alright Sasuke." Naruto replied eyes still worried. Sasuke held Naruto a moment longer inhaling the smell of Strawberries ramen and pine, for the last time.

"Be careful okay?" Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke leave. Something told him that tomorrow everything would be different.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

**Sorry it had to end so emoish, but (shrugs) what can you do? I'll be working on my other stories ******** So please tell me if you like it…okay? Pretty please?**


End file.
